Power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems) may include bus bars that conduct current into, out of, and throughout the power distribution systems. Splices (e.g., splice joints) electrically and mechanically connect different segments of bus bars together. The splice joints are difficult to access and assemble in compact power distribution systems. Some splices may be points of reduced cross-sectional area in the bus bars, which reduces the current carrying capacity of the bus bars.
There is a need for improvements to various splices between bus bars in power distribution systems.